willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Zac Pemberton
History Early Life Zac Pemberton was born on October 10th, 1994 to Jane and Steve Pemberton. He had a sister, Rachel Pemberton, who was a few years younger than him. He attended St. Mark's School, along with Harry Ladbrook and Conner Bennet. He first started going out with Kaylie Watson in 2010, after they were introduced by Beth Grant and Catherine Ford. His life continued to be normal, with Conner occasionally staying with him because his parents were working on the Spidership. (DW: Conner, Attack of the Clowns) Meeting the Doctor One day Zac recieved a phonecall from a worried Conner, who had been trapped in a collapsing toilet. Helping him escape, Zac vowed to find out what was happening to his friend. He managed to get to Conner's house, despite the presence of an alien invasion by the Octopli, to find Conner's house had been destroyed. Zac discovered a set of footprints leading to the Octopli spaceship. Sneaking inside it, he was grabbed by Conner, who was hiding behind some boxes of Hudson. Together they went to the Octopli labs, where they found some Hudson, which could be used as a weapon against the Octopli. They found the Doctor and Georgia Bell and rescued them, before Zac was knocked out by a door. When he woke up he was required to use his laptop to send the Octopli back home to their war. He left the ship with the others, but ran home to his parents. (DW: Conner) Travels with the Doctor On his way home he spotted a Slitheen ship in the sky, and continued on his way. It was during the time that Conner was travelling that he began a relationship with Kaylie Watson, and researched the Doctor on the internet with Kaylie and Harry. The next time he saw Conner the Slitheen were back, and Zac investigated St. Mark's, and was attacked by members of the Slitheen family. He escaped to a chip shop, where he blew up the Slitheen with vinegar. After Brian Mason turned down the opportunity to travel in the TARDIS, it was offered to Zac, who accepted. (DW: The Demon Headmaster/ Slitheen School) His first trip took him to Vesualas, a planet under threat from Ghosts, and scarred by the past of Hollywood. He was chased by Ghosts, but survived when Conner saved the day. (DW: Spirits of the Past) He then travelled to a beautiful planet where he had a picnick with the others. (DW: Resting Place) And the future where he caught a Fish Monster. (DW: Go Fish) Zac was excited when the Doctor took them to Marchet en Thompson where he met Oliver Cromwell and stopped a plague. (DW: Be Civil) Zac decided to stay in the TARDIS at one point, and missed being attacked by Giant Spiders. (DW: Grown in Fear) After some tensions with Conner, Zac became unhappy in the TARDIS. The Doctor took them home, where Zac was reunited with Kaylie. He was then pulled into the game Virtual Reality, which he tried to win. He was rescued, and sent back home. When the Doctor was ready to leave, Zac surprised them by choosing to stay at home with Kaylie. Together they walked off into the sunset as the TARDIS left Earth. (DW: Virtual Reality/ Game Over) At Home Zac remained at home, and was pleased to find his school had won a competition for the first voyage on the Spidership. After a suspicious death, Zac called Conner home once more and they boarded the Spidership to investigate. Once there Zac enjoyed a little time of peace with Kaylie and Conner, before the Daleks were revealed to be in charge and they were attacked by Spiders. He survived, and later helped Harry Ladbrook rescue Beth and Catherine. Zac was devastated when Harry was killed by Dalek Gain, and even more so when Conner was killed. (DW: The Spidership/ Betrayal and Death) Zac was taken back to Portsmouth with Kaylie, and a few months later they began investigating the Marr Factory. They met the Doctor and Georgia again while being chased by a Cyberman. Georgia and Kaylie accompanied Zac out of a window from the leader of the Cybermen, and they watched conversions as they hid. When London was attacked Zac worried for his family, but realised stopping the Cybermen was the best option. After Kaylie was nearly upgraded the Cybermen were stopped, and together the two had a merry Christmas. (DW: The Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot) Zac once more boarded the TARDIS and travelled to the city of Yurren on a peaceful planet named Yippleyoip, looking for a memorial plaque for Conner. Unfortunately the TARDIS landed during a Zygon invasion, but Zac, Georgia and the Doctor managed to stop it. Once again the Doctor took Zac home, where Kaylie was waiting. (DW: The New Zygon World) The next time the TARDIS arrived, Conner was back, much to Zac's surprise. He joined the Doctor and Conner, along with Beth in the TARDIS to stop a Clown invasion. He arrived at Helich Way Fair, where he was killed on a rollercoaster. (DW: Fun at the Fair) This was in fact Bradley Taylor's premonition, and when the rollercoaster started up he was merely thrown off. He was captured in a bubble, and joined the Doctor, Sybil and the others at the séance table, where his vision was meeting Kaylie. (DW: Attack of the Clowns) After that encounter, Beth knew about the Doctor and his adventures, and Zac and Kaylie felt they could trust her to help them nurse Drornk back to health. (DW: Drornk Driving) He and Kaylie grew closer together, even to the point of sleeping together, and this was only strengthened when they stopped the Adult Invasion single-handedly. (DW: Kaylie's Key) He then travelled to Pluto with Kaylie, where he temporarily lost his memory. (DW: Snowfall in the City) While meeting Korena Hashimoto for the first time, Zac was attacked by the Death Collectors. (DW: Neurosis) When the Doctor arrived from the 41st Century, Zac, Kaylie and Beth took him to the Aquari Aquatics Factory. The group were trapped by rising water, and almost died until Beth spotted a loose tile in the ceiling. They were confronted by the Master, who headed back to the future. Zac, Kaylie and Beth waited in vain for the Doctor to return, little knowing that Dalek Gain was watching from the bushes. (DW: The Water's Song) When Conner returned to St. Mark's, he avoided Zac, not wanting him to know that the Doctor had left him. Zac was worried about Conner's behaviour, particularly when he started a food fight, and rang Georgia. Later, the Doctor told Elizabeth Bell that he was returning to the Earth to enlist Zac and Kaylie's help, but never contacted them. (DW: Christmas Bells) Alternate Timeline When Donna Noble turned right instead of left, Zac never met the Doctor. He and his family went away for Christmas, and survived the Titanic disaster. Conner was supposed to go as well, but couldn't due to unforseen circumstances, and he died. Zac and his family were moved to Newcastle after Leeds became full, and Zac lived out the rest of his miserable existance with depression, until Donna changed the timeline and turned left. (DW: Turn Left) Pemberton, Zac Pemberton, Zac Pemberton, Zac Pemberton, Zac